


The Terrible Truth Revealed!

by Eliyes



Series: Perceptible By Touch [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cos figures out what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Terrible Truth Revealed!

**Author's Note:**

> Timing: Just after _THE LEGION #33_.
> 
> This story was originally posted on Livejournal June 2, 2009.

 

The morning after the day the Legion defeated Credo, Cos made his way to the command/communication center. As usual, it was fully staffed, although quiet this morning. Chuck Taine was leaving just as Cos arrived, and nodded politely as they passed. Inside, Triad (orange costume) was cycling through some security feeds of the Academy area. Cos didn't interrupt, but meandered around purposely, getting a feel for how things were today.  
  
He paused in front of the Legion member display. As usual, it showed a symbol to represent each individual member, colour-coded by status -- who was on patrol, who was sleeping, who was leading an Academy exercise, who was injured, etc. The symbol for M'Onel indicated he was on extended leave.  
  
So did the one for Superboy.  
  
Frowning, Cos triggered that icon to give him more information, but all it said was "approved three-day leave of absence". He checked M'Onel and it said the same.  
  
"Lu --" he called.  
  
"I'm right here," she said from just behind him.  
  
He indicated the display, but before he could even ask his question, she was giving him that kind of look he remembered from when he was just a Magno-ball player, and she was the famous R.J. Brande's personal secretary.  
  
"Rokk," she said admonishingly (sounding uncannily like his mother, actually), "M'Onel fought his way past the Credo army to escape, and went right back to the second galaxy to fight them with the rest of us, without hardly sleeping. _Twice_. He _deserves_ a rest," she said firmly.  
  
She was from a Gandian world, and knew that M'Onel was really Valor. She was also right.  
  
"Yes, he does," he agreed. "But where is Superboy?"  
  
"With M'Onel, of course." She watched him intently. "They've been friends since before any of us met _either_ of them -- M'Onel wouldn't even _be_ here, if not for Superboy --"  
  
"If not for _Brainy_ , you mean --"  
  
"Brainy wasn't the one who saved Lar's life." There was an edge to her voice. He subsided. "They deserve some time alone together, and the Legion coped just fine with M'Onel being away before Superboy came."  
  
That second was also true, and a sop to his pride, he would guess -- but his mind stuck on her tone when she said "time alone together", and he stared at her. After a moment, her lips twisted and she sighed.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't _know_."  
  
"Um --"  
  
"Go." She made shooing gestures with both hands. "Talk to Jazmin, she approved all this. If she's busy, try Imra; I have work to do."  
  
Feeling a little shellshocked, Cos left. Out of sight, he grimaced horribly; he could feel a headache forming.  
  
What if it was _true?_

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Cos is a homophobe, at all; I think he doesn't want to think of that particular couple. Just making that clear.


End file.
